forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of O'uahn
Category: Galaxial War The Battle of O'uahn took place on O'uahn. It was a very major battle in the Galaxial War and saw the Galactic Alliance fleets attack the planet and then be fought off by a military force led by Mathandal. On Ni'novia The Ni'novian Empire had been receiving information regarding the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi. Eventually they had gathered enough information about the GA presence on O'uahn to send a scouting party to ready for a battle. The scouting party consisted of a few great Sith, one that would become the Jedi Grand Master a little while after the battle. A new Sith had approached Ni'novia not long before the scouting mission was to be held, and he was assigned as the leader of the mission. This Sith went by the name Scimitar. Scimitar was to find a crew and head over to O'uahn. Finding a Crew Scimitar wanted the best of the best for his crew on this mission, and that was not an easy thing to find. He set out to find those that he found worthy for his crew, and he started out by speaking with Lord Trivas. At the time Lord Trivas had taken an apprentice by the name of Mathandal and requested that he accompany Scimitar on the mission. Both Mathandal and Scimitar were worried about Trivas's decision, but neither argued with him about it. Now the crew was at three, but there was still more searching to be done. Mathandal remembered talking to a unique Sith Master whose skills could be used for this mission, so he brought it up with Scimitar. The three headed over to check out the man, and after talking with him approved him. Unfortunately for the crew Scimitar and his apprentice had to take off, so it was left to Mathandal and Zathri to find the rest of the crew. The whole mission depended on who those two could find. As Scimitar approached Ni'novia the entire crew now waited for him. Mathandal and Zathri had partially succeeded in gaining a crew. They had a crew, but little did they know that only Mathandal, Zathri, and Scimitar were the only ones that would actually finish out the mission. The Hermit and the War Room Scimitar had met with the crew and gave his grunt of approval and they were heading over to the war tent. There were a few preparations for the War Tent before the crew would be allowed in there, so the crew was asked to set up their tents for the night. During that time Mathandal felt a disturbance in the Force and headed to where it was. The disturbance proved valuable for later on in the mission as they had picked up the hermit whom gave information. The War Room proved to be just as valuable for the members of the crew. In that room they learned things that had been so classified they had only been released to Scimitar, and then things that would greatly help them. Each person had been assigned an area of the planet to search out and report on, that was their job. Arriving on O'uahn Lord Sirius had to abandon the campaign to do what he had to do on Dxun. That left the crew down to only three people to do everything. The three Sith had landed within the Sith base and each headed out to do their respective missions.